An Issued Challenge (script)
The One with Green Flames (script) (The Shepherds hitch a ride by caravan to Kagia. Kelli's horizon watching breaks Rubio's attention in a snap of a second.) Kelli: 'Feels great to be back… doesn't it huh? '''Marco: '''One can say that. ''After settling in garrison: 'Sobek: '''Feathers, I heard about your little problem this morning. '''Gylex: '''Little Marco! So, how's it been since this morning?" ''*Rubio's head cowers down from Gauwill's dangerous swing.* 'Rubio: '''Seriously, we haven't seen each other within a few years, and your first question is about the little incident this morning? '''Sobek: '''Take it easy Feathers. You didn't forget that when things like this happen, it spreads faster than Axey here losing well, his axe… '''Gylex: '''Hey! The Pegasus doesn't always lose his axe! I uh… Just misplace it. That's all. ''Kagian Tent CG 'Senpai: '''How's that wound of yours? '''Kelli: '''Uh… '''Maline: '''You're not hurt, are you darling? ''*Kelli strugles to reply* '''???: '''Hey! '''Koshka: '''Take it easy with the questions, would ya? Without me anyway… '''Kelli: ''Nevermind. It's not that bad. It's barely noticeable anyway… ''Kagian Meeting Room CG Hardo: 'I suppose you all are wonderin' why I called of ya here? '''Ascald: '''Enough with the questions, oaf! Our scouts have captured a spy from a fairly unheard country. '''Galen: '''Excuse me Rulers. Pardon me for interrupting, but if your scouts have captured a spy, why would there be a reason to call all of us here? '''Hardo: '''Believe us. We would've taken care of 'em already. However, he had something that would probably be of interest. '''Ascald: '''Guards! Bring him in! '''Hardo: '''Well then, remove yer hood and tell 'em what ya told us earlier. '???: '''The name's Zane. I come from a land known as Solaria. '''Zane: '''I've been sent on behalf of my queen, not to spy as your khan claims, but to send a message… '''Excellent, he's here…' ''She says she wants to test one of you in battle. '''Sokara: '''What does she need to test one of us for? '''Zane: '''She says she heard so much about the famed Shepherds of Delyra, and wanted to see for herself. '''Sokara: '''Well then. We shall train as much as we- '''Zane: '''I must apologize to you, Lord Sokara. And to you too, Rulers Ascald and Hardo. '''Hardo: '''Whatever must you apologize for? '''Zane: '''I'm afraid, that I didn't tell the whole story. I just remembered something just now. '''Ascald: '''And what is it then? Spit it out now! '''Zane: '''My queen stated that she specifically wanted to test the skills of… Him… '''Rubio: '''Me? '''Zane: '''Yes. Though she hears stories of Delyra's famed Shepherds, she's heard more of the equally famed Tactician, and she wants to see if you have more skills other than just calling orders. '''Rubio: 'Seriously, who does she think she is? Thinking I just sit there, and tell everybody what to do? Please, I've sacrificed way too much. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even do much, being queen and all.' Sokara: '''Now, now… I'm sure anybody would make that mistake. Hehe… '''Restrain him before it's too late… Rubio: '''Now listen here. I don't know who your queen is, or what she was thinking that time. But let me tell you this right now… '''Sokara: 'Oh gods, please don't…' 'Rubio: '''I am no slacker. I've killed more Sirens, more than the longest living Roiskinsian… You tell her that I accept her challenge. '''Sokara: '''Marco. I know your offended right now, but please don't do anything foolish. '''Zane: '''Will do… Rulers Ascald and Hardo, if you don't mind, I must be leaving. After all, I've to give the answer to my queen. Once I give her the message, we'll be here in about, three weeks time. ''(Zane proceeds to dismiss himself out of sight) 'Sokara: '''What the hell was that about?! What were you thinking? Are you purposely trying to instigate another war? '''Hardo: '''Look, I know what he said was offending, but you didn't need to threaten to kill him! All right, We can all agree that what Marco did was foolish. But right now, Rubio's got some training to do. So Hardo and I have decided to bring back a familiar recruit to help him. One who trains like no other. '''Hardo: '''Reima, you can come on in now. '''Sokara: '''Reima, haven't seen you in six years! '''Reima: '''Well, I was just training. Hoping to see more strength and probably travel to a place where the Divine Hero, Leo's legend held more meaning. However, when Ascald and Hardo contacted me about this, I decided to hold it of for now. '''Hardo: '''Well, looks like it's settled then. Reima, you are to help train Marco for the next three weeks. Think you can handle that? '''Reima: '''Heh! No training's too tough for me. Well, once you get settled in, we'll start training immediately. Sound good to you? '''Rubio: '''Well, once you get settled in, we'll start training immediately. Sound good to you? ''Solarian Lab: 'Rayne: '''So, did he agree to the fight? '''Zane: '''He took it all right. '''Rayne: '''Excellent. Do me a favor, would you? Tell a certain prisoner, that I'll be having a special match with his father. '''Rayne: '''Hear that? Looks like you'll be able to see some action after all… ''(To World Map) '' '' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts